THE ETERNAL ANGEL
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Lagi males nulis nih…baca aja langsung ya..  INI FIC NEJINARU LOH..


Ohayou Minna-san…

Ini adalah fic kedua saya di sini jadi mohon dimaklumi kesalahannya.

Dan ini adalah cerita pertama bagi untuk NejiNaru sebenarnya nih fic terinspirasi dari fic NejiNaru yang sangat banyak dalam English…jadi saia penasaran aja gimana kalau ini saia yang buat dan ternyata inilah jadinya…

Tapi kalau nggak suka dengan pairing ini jangan marah karena disinikan semua orang bisa menyalurkan inspirasinya…

Ok langsung saja..

**Tapi ingat ini fic MULTICHAP…*kalo nggak salah sih ini namanya ? benar nggak…***

**Title **: THE ETERNAL ANGEL

**Disclaimer** : Dengan sangat saya banggakan, sayalah pencipta naruto…*langsung dibunuh semua orang bahkan mayatnya digantung di Monas * hiks..hiks… sebenarnya nih punya Bang Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuman pinjam charanya doang kok..*

**Warning** : Gaje,OOC,Yaoi,Shounen-Ai,Alur Kecepatan,Typo(s) dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : T…aman kok.

**Genre** : Romance,Angts,Supranatural,spritual,General,dll.

**Pairing** : NejiNaru…*wow…"

**Summary **: Lagi males nulis nih…baca aja langsung ya..

BY IZA_TWINSDEVIL

Present….

THE ETERNAL ANGEL

Prolog

Di zaman sekarang banyak sekali orang-orang yang tidak mempercayai adanya malaikat..ya mungkin Karena teknologi yang sudah sangat maju.

Tapi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Suatu saat nanti mereka semua dan dunia ini akan musnah tapi bisa terselamatkan oleh seorang malaikat yang mereka anggap tak ada itu.

Ya seorang malaikat dari bangsa mereka sendiri..tapi tak ada yang tahu siapakah malaikat itu..mereka hanya bisa merasakannya…namun tak bisa melihatnya.

Kasihan sekali si malaikat itu, namun itu semua akan terbalaskan…pada saat dan waktu yang tepat.

Ya suatu hari nanti..pasti.

**Normal pov **

Bumi ya itulah nama tempat tinggal manusia.

Penuh dengan berbagai jenis makhluk hidup yang beranekaragam dan indah.

Dan semua makhluk hidup itu dapat ditebak bagaimana sifatnya.

Namun berbeda dengan manusia makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti terkadang mereka baik tehadap sesama namun juga bisa berlaku jahat kepada manusia lainnya.

Tapi semua manusia pastinya akan berbuat baik ketika mendengar bahwa dunia akan musnah besok, tapi walaupun begitu ada juga yang berlaku buruk karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka..memang sungguh sulit untuk menebak sifat manusia yang sering berubah-ubah setiap saatnya.

Ya, itulah yang terjadi di bumi ini namun berbeda jauh dengan dunia yang berada diatas mereka…ya dunia yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh apapun juga walaupun dengan kemajuan teknologi yang tinggi sekalipun.

Dunia para sang pengatur dunia.

Yaitu dunia para malaikat dan tentunya Tuhan.

**Di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh**.

Disini terdapat dua kerajaan yang sangat damai, tapi tentu saja itu tercipta berkat seseorang yang sangat berharga yang telah menyelamatkan dunia langit ini dahulu kala. Dua dunia yang terselamatkan itu adalah dunia cahaya dan dunia kegelapan.

Ya kedua sisi inilah yang selalu ada, baik di bumi maupun dimana kita berada.

Kedua dunia langit ini dipimpin oleh dua penguasa langit, mereka adalah saudara kembar yang memiliki sifat yang saling bertolak belakang namun terdapat kesamaan dari diri mereka berdua yaitu rasa sayang terhadap dua dunia yang mereka kuasai.

Namun sekarang keadaan damai itu sedikit terganggu.

Istana langit of the light

" Wahai para malaikat, tolong kalian panggilkan malaikat yang menjalani hukuman itu," ucap the god of the light kepada para malaikatnya.

" Baiklah, yang mulia.." jawab mereka lalu mereka pun mengundurkan diri dan segera memanggil malaikat itu.

Tak lama malaikat yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba dan menyembah kepada sang mulia.

" Sekiranya apa yang membuat hamba dipanggil oleh yang mulia," jawabnya.

" Wahai malaikat, aku akan memberikan tugas kepadamu dan tugas ini akan menggantikan hukumanmu itu…sekarang kau harus mencari bola suci keabadian yang sudah lama menghilang itu. Dan petunjuk mengatakan bahwa bola itu sekarang ada di dunia manusia jadi kau sekarang harus kesana dan suruh keturunan sang penjaga bola itu untuk membawanya kemari dan petunjuk untukmu hanya ada satu yaitu jika kau ingin menemukannya maka kau harus mencari penjaga bola suci itu dan ingatlah kalau dia bernama Hyuuga Neji dan sekarang dia tinggal di Jepang," ucap sang The God Of The Light.

" Baiklah yang mulia, tapi bagaimana saya menemukan sang penjaga bola itu?" tanyanya.

" Kau akan dapat mengetahui itu dengan sendirinya karena kau dan dia saling terhubung terhadap bola itu," jawab sang mulia.

" Baiklah yang mulia, saya mengerti sekarang saya akan turun ke bumi." Ucap sang malaikat dan dia pun menghilang.

" Ha…ternyata anak itu tetap sama sejak terakhir kejadian itu, semoga saja dia bisa seperti dulu karena ini adalah cara terakhirku yang dapat ku lakukan untukya…" ucap sang The God Of The Light.

" Ya semoga saja, aku juga berharap seperti itu..karena ia sudah terlalau lama bersedih…" balas The God Of The Dark yag tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

Ya, keduanya adalah penguasa cahaya dan kegelapan atau bisa disebut The Gods Of The World. Mereka berdua sangatlah menyanyangi sang malaikat itu karena dialah dunia ini selamat dulu.

Di bumi.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang membersihkan sebuah kuil yang tak terawat dipinggir hutan.

" Ha..akhirnya selesai juga, menjaga kuil ini agar tetap bersih ternyata susah juga apalagi sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur," ucap pemuda itu, lalu ia pun beristirahat sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasanya letihnya.

Entah berapa lama ia melihat guguran daun-daun yang begitu indah di musim gugur, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah dan menakjubkan, tak terasa matahari hampir tenggelam dan ia pun bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya namun langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti entah mengapa ia seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Akhirnya lamunan sang pemuda itu pun buyar ketika melihat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari dalam kuil, karena didorong rasa keingintahuan yang sangat tinggi, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kuil tersebut dan saat ia masuk betapa terkejunya dia ketika melihat sebuah cahaya kecil didepan matanya namun tak lama cahaya itu pun meredup dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang berdiri sendiri ditengah ruangan kuil.

Ya sesosok pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dengan mata berwarna sapphire dan memakai pakain baik baju dan celananya berwarna putih yang sangat indah terutama dengan perpaduan semua warna pada dirinya namun sayang ia tak tersenyum seandainya ia tersenyum pastilah menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah dan langkah.

**Neji pov **

" Tak terasa musim gugur sudah datang, pasti tak lama lagi udara akan menjadi dingin apalagi hari semakin gelap sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang saja," ucapku lalu aku pun membereskan semua barang-barangku, namun saat mau melewati ruang tengah kuil ini. Aku melihat sebuah cahaya, ya sebuah cahaya aneh yang entah datang darimana. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Entah sudah berapa menit aku terus saja melihat cahaya itu dan lama-kelamaan cahaya itu pun semakin meredup dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda.

Aku hanya bisa membelakkan mataku sebab tak mungkin bisa ada seorang pemuda yang bisa masuk kesini padahal aku terus saja berada disini. Aku pun melihat pemuda itu sekilas ia terlihat sangat cantik ..err walaupun ia seorang cowok tapi tetap saja ia kelihatan indah apalagi dengan rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan mata berwarna seperti sapphire yang indah dan pakaiannya yang serba putih itu sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Aku pun hanya bisa mematung atas kejadian yang sangat aneh ini dan akhirnya lamunan ku pun sirna karena pemuda didepan ku ini mulai membuka suaranya.

" Apakah kau Hyuuga Neji ?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa melototkan mataku sebab bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namaku padahal baik aku ataupun dia baru kali ini bertemu. Sedikit ku menghelakan napasku dan ku buka mataku yang tadinya tertutup.

" Benar aku adalah Hyuuga Neji, lalu siapa kamu kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku padahal kita baru pertama ini bertemu ?" tanyaku, ya memang inikan seharusnya kata yang keluar dari mulut setiap orang baru saja pertama kali bertemu cuma disini dia tahu namaku tapi aku tak tahu namanya.

" Baiklah, pertama perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah malaikat dan diutus oleh Tuhan untuk menjalankan tugasku," ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Sungguh sangat di sayangkan seandainya ia tersenyum pasti..ah kenapa aku bisa berfikir seperti itu, ingatlah Neji dia adalah seorang cowok ingat COWOK dan kamu juga cowok.

" Baiklah Naruto, aku akan bertanya kepadamu apa benar kau adalah utusan tuhan ?" tanyaku, ya iyalah masa di zaman ini kamu lansung bisa percaya kalau kau adalah utusan Tuhan.. ah yang lebih tepat malaikat…ya memang malaikat itu ada tapi mungkin bisa menampilkan sosoknya dengan sangat mudah dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah utusan Tuhan pastinya orang-orang akan menggangap dia gila.

" Apakah anda perlu bukti ?" balasnya dan aku jawab dengan anggukan kepalaku. Lalu lama-kelamaan sebuah cahaya muncul lagi dan menyelimuti tubuhnya tapi tak lama cahaya itu pun menghilang dan muncullah sebuah sayap berwarna putih dari belakang badannya. Aku hanya bisa membelakkan mataku kali ini dengan wajah yang sangat syok.

Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, apa ini sebuah rekayasa saja tapi tidak mungkin karena jelas-jelasnya ia ada didepan mataku*pikirku*

Ha…ini adalah hal teraneh yang pernah aku lihat. Dan tak lama aku pun kembali kealam sadarku.

" Baiklah Naruto, aku mungkin sedikit percaya kepadamu sekarang dan sebenarnya apa maumu datang kemari ?" tanyaku to the point.

" Baiklah Neji, mungkin memang sulit dipercaya tapi aku kesini untuk mencari bola suci keabadiaan," balasnya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung maksudnya apa, aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

" Apa maksudmu Naruto, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksudkan dengan bola suci keabadiaan itu ?" tanyaku balik. Memang benar aku tak menerti apa yang dia maksud tapi sepertinya nama itu tak asing bagiku.

" Baiklah bola suci keabadiaan adalah bola suci penjaga dua dunia ini. Bola itu tercipta dari rasa kasih sayang semua orang yang berada di dunia ini namun tiba-tiba bola itu menghilang dan jika aku tak menemukannya maka baik dunia ini dan dunia para malaikat akan terjadi bencana dan itu artinya adalah kiamat bagi para manusia," jawabnya sedangkan aku hanya bisa mendengar semua itu dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan bagaiman bisa hanya karena bola itu semua manusia yang ada di bumi ini akan musnah dalam sekejap.

" Jadi bagaiman aku bisa membantumu naruto sedangkan aku sendiri baru pertama kali mendengar bola itu?" tanyaku padanya.

" Sebenarnya aku di beritahukan bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah sang penjaga bola itu jadi yang mulia menyuruhku dan kamu untuk mencarinya dan menyuruhmu untuk menyerahkannya langusung dengan yang mulia," balas Naruto. Aku pun yang mendengar kali ini benar-benar syok akan fakta ini bagaimana bisa aku adalah sang penjaga bola itu.

" Mungkin, kau salah orang Naruto aku bukanlah sang penjaga itu," ucapku.

" Tidak, itu adalah benar-benar kau dan kau takkan bisa mengelak dari takdir ini. Jadi aku berharap kau dan aku bisa bekerja sama," balasnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun. Aku pun hanya bisa menghelakan napasku kalau ini benar-benar takdirku baiklah aku akan membantunya mencari bola itu.

" Baiklah, Naruto aku akan membantumu namun karena hari sudah gelap sebaiknya kita lakukan besok saja jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja dulu ke duniamu," ucapku lalu ia pun membalas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku sendiri tak mengerti maksudnya.

" Tidak bisa Neji, aku tak dapat kembali jika tugasku ini belum selesai," balasnya sedangkan aku mulai berfikir kalau begini bagaimana caranya sekarang aku pun berfikir dan akhirnya aku pun memutuskan.

" Baiklah, Naruto kau tinggal saja di rumahku," ucapku lalu ia balas dengan anggukan kepala, akhirnya karena hari sudah larut malam aku dan dia pun pulang menuju rumahku.

**End neji pov**

**Naruto pov**

Akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya juga.

Tapi, aneh sekali kenapa ia tak tahu tentang bola itu padahal kata sang mulia bukannya ia adalah sang penjaga dan pastinya secara otomatis dia tahu akan keberdaan bola itu.

Aneh sekali dan kenapa juga sang mulia menyuruhku, bukannya kalau dia tahu sebaiknya dia saja yang mengambil bola itu, kenapa malah menyuruhkan yang sedang menjalankan hukuman ini.

Huff…aku pun hanya bisa menghebuskan napasku ya selain ini sudah memasuki musim gugur pastinya malam hari pastilah dingin sekali.

Sesekali ku lirik dia yang berjalan di depanku, rambutnya panjang padahal dia sendiri adalah laki-laki…ya sudah aku tak mau ambil pusing yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini dan segera kemabali ke surga dan melakukan tugasku lagi dan lagi.

Tak ku sadari ternyata aku dan dia pun sudah samapai didepan rumah yang lumanyan luas dan ia pun membuka pintu itu dan menyuruhku masuk kedalam.

**Normal pov**

Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan Neji dan Naruto pun sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang lumanyan luas dan berbentuk klasik karena seperti rumah orang Jepang yang sudah tua namun disini terlihat lebih megah.

" Aku pulang.." ucap Neji dan langsung membuka pintu itu namun tak sampai sedetik ada seorang anak kecil yang langsung mengagetkan keduanya.

" Onii-chan kok lama sih," ucap gadis kecil berambut panjang seperti Neji dan disampingnya terdapat seorang wanita yang juga mirip dengannya hanya saja rambutnya pendek.

" Iya nii-chan terlambat maaf ya Hanabi...Hinata.." ucap Neji pada anak kecil itu a.k.a Hyuuga Hanabi dan wanita disampingnya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa kok kak Neji, aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam," ucapnya lalu baik Hanabi maupun Hinata terheran melihat sesosok pemuda dibelakang anaiki mereka.

" Nii-chan, siapa dia ?" tanya Hanabi pada Neji.

" Oh, dia teman nii-chan namanya Namikaze Naruto dan dia sekarang akan tinggal disini soalnya dia baru datang dari luar negeri dan belum juga mendapatkan apartemen yang cocok dengannya," jawab Neji dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua adiknya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Hanabi tak keberatan kok…" ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum.

" Nah, ayo sekarang kita makan…kak Hinata sudah membuat makanan yang sangat enak hari ini," kata Hanabi langsung ia pun menyeret Naruto kedalam ruang makan.

Di ruang makan

Baik Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji saling berbicara dengan sangat gembira dan saling tertawa dengan kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami hari ini dan ternyata kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dan sekarang mereka hidup dengan mandiri dan bekerja sambilan.

" Na-Naruto-kun karena kamar di rumah ini hanya ada tiga kamu tidur di kamar kak Neji ya?" ucap Hinata pada Naruto.

" Iya kak Naru, soalnya di kamar ku tempat tidurnya kecil dan hanya bisa muat satu orang jadi kak Naru sama kak Neji aja ya?" tanya hanabi kali ini.

" Baiklah, terserah kalian saja.." ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang baru pertama kali ini dia keluarkan.

Lalu setelah selesai, mereka semua pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan Naruto pun mengikuti Neji berjalan ke kamarnya.

" Nah, Naruto silakan masuk anggap saja ini seperti kamarmu," ucap Neji lalu keduanya pun masuk.

Neji lansung mengganti bajunya sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat pemandangan diluar balkon Neji. Neji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi akhirnya mendapati Naruto yang berada di balkon dan langsung menyerahkan baju tidur kepada Naruto sedangkan yang diberi hanya menatap dengan wajah yang bingung.

" Ini baju untukmu, sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu itu soalnya ini musim gugur dan dimalam hari pasti akan lebih dingin sedangkan kau hanya memakai pakaian tipis itu," ucap Neji.

" Terima kasih…" balas Naruto, lalu ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi miik Neji dan mengganti bajunya sedangkan Neji mempersiapkan futon untuk mereka tidur. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Naruto dengan memakai pakaian tidur dengan warna biru langit dan sukses membuat semburat warna merah terlihat di pipi Neji. * akh Neji blushing..wow baru pertama kali tuh lihat*

" Kenapa denganmu Neji ?" tanya Naruto sedangkan Neji hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar agar Naruto tak melihat wajahnya yang sekarang ini sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Na-Naruto, sebaiknya kita cepat tidur…i-ini sudah aku siapkan futon untukmu," ucap Neji dengan gugup sedangkan Naruto hanya cuek saja dengan Neji. Lalu keheningan pun melanda mereka tapi tak lama itu pun sirna.

" Na-Naruto apa kamu sudah tidur…" tanya Neji.

" Belum kenapa?" balas Naruto dengan nada yang dingin.

" Aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya kamu sedang menjalani hukuman apa sehingga kamu bisa seperti ini, tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tak apa?" tanya Neji lagi terlihat dari kata-katanya kalau dia sangat penasaran dengan pemuda yang ada didepanya ini.

" Baiklah, mungkin ini memang harus dibicarakan, baiklah aku akan mulai," jawab Naruto.

Flashback : On

Dahulu kala terdapat sebuah keluarga yang hidup dengan damai dan tenang dipinggir sebuah sungai yang jernih disebuh desa terpencil. Keluarga itu memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, dan keluarga mereka disebut sebagai keluarga yang sangat di idamkan oleh semua orang namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa keluarga itu sebenarnya adalah keturunan malaikat yang lari dari dunia malaikat karena jatuh dengan seorang wanita di bumi.

Keluarga itu bernama keluarga Namikaze. Kepala keluarga mereka bernama Namikaze Minato yang sebenarnya adalah seorang malaikat yang lari dari surga karena saat ia bertugas ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang membuat ia jatuh cinta akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk lari saja dari dunia surge, sebab ia tahu bahwa seorang malaikat tidak boleh mencintai seorang manusia karena itu akan membawa bencana, namun ia pun mengambil resiko itu dan akhirnya mereka menjalin cinta dan beberapa bulan kemudian keduanya menikah sekarang wanita yang bernama Namikaze Kushina.

Beberapa tahun pun berlalu dan akhirnya mereka berdua memilki seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat imut dan mereka memberinya nama Namikaze Naruto setelah itu keluarga itu pun menjalani hidup dengan tenang, namun bencana itu pun tiba ternyata bola keabadiaan yang menjadi penyeimbang dua dunia lenyap dan semua malaikat bingung akan keadaan selanjutnya dan terdengarlah desas-desus kalau yang mencuri itu adalah Namikaze Minato seorang malaikat yang kabur dari surga karena sudah digelapkan akan keadaan dan dendam baik dunia kegelapan dan dunia cahaya itu saling menuduh bahwa diantara merekalah yang menyuruh malaikat itu untuk mencurinya karena sang malaikat berasal dari cahaya maka penguasa kegelapanpun menuduh penguasa cahaya yang mencurinya sebab jika salah satu dari mereka mendapatkannya, maka mereka akan menjadi yang terkuat dan bisa mengubah dunia sesuai kehendak mereka.

Dan perang pun akhirnya terjadi namun sang malaikat yang mendengar berita itu dari temannya langsung kesana untuk melerai kedua penguasa itu namun nihil sang malaikat malah mati karena telah diserang oleh kedua pihak itu. Setelah kejadian itu sang malaikat tak kembali ke bumi dan kedua penguasa itu pun tersadar bahwa ada yang ganjil disini akhirnya mereka menghentikan perang tersebut dan menemukan bahwa penyebab ini semua adalah seorang malaikat dan seorang iblis yang menginginkan kekuasaan keduanya akhirnya kedua orang itu pun dibinasakan dan sumber yang memberitahukan itu bisa dipercaya, namun tetap saja bola itu hilang tapi kedua penguasa itu sudah tak ambil pusing mereka hanya memikirkan bagaimana dengan nasib sang wanita dan anaknya.

Berbeda lagi situasi di bumi sang wanita yang menunggu suaminya itu pun akhirnya meninggal dunia karena rasa putus asa sehingga tak mau makan selama beberapa minggu. Sedangkan sang anak diasuh oleh kedua penguasa itu yang sangat menyesal atas tindakan keduanya dan akhirnya sang anak diangkat menjadi malaikat.

Flashback off

" Itulah kejadiannya dan kenapa aku bisa terkena hukuman sebab saat itu aku memberitahukan seorang manusia bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan meninggal dan sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran besar bagi malaikat itu sendiri dan akhirnya orang itu pun masuk neraka sebenarnya dia sudah di pastikan masuk surge, namun karena hal ini dimalah masuk ke neraka. Jadi aku hanya bisa menerima hal itu." Ucap naruto panjang kali lebar tapi dengan wajah tanpa eksperesi.

Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa diam membisu akan cerita pemuda yang ada didepannya ini sungguh perjalanan hidup yang sangat ironis.

' Jadi, mungkin itu sebabnya dia jadi seperti ini sekarang tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya sungguh seperti mayat hidup tanpa ada sinar untuk hidup' batin neji.

" Baiklah, Naruto jadi kita harus bagaiman mencari bola itu?" tanyaku

" Aku tak tahu yang tahu cuma dirimu sendiri aku hanya bisa memberitahu hanya sebatas ini saja," jawabnya. Neji hanya bisa bingung memikirkan ini semua. Lalu keduanya pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

**Neji pov**

Ha…ini benar-benar rumit.

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku.

Ah…ya sudah aku tidur saja mungkin besok bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Di dalam mimpi

Apa…

Sebenarnya disini sedang terjadi apa…

Dan siapa itu kenapa ia terlihat mirip sekali denganku, aku pun menghampirinya dan ternyata itu benar-benar mirip seperti…aku pun hanya bisa mematung di tempat lalu sosok itu menghampiriku

" Neji..kau pasti bingung aku akan jelaskan sebenarnya aku adalah penjaga bola suci keabadiaan dan kau adalah keterunanku. Kita adalah sang penjaga saat itu bola keabadiaan yang kita jaga untuk kedua penguasa itu lenyap, aku hanya cemas akan perang yang akan terjadi dan akhirnya perang itu pun terjadi, namun kita tak bisa membantu tapi aku telah mencari petunjuk dimana bola itu dan ternyata seorang malaikat dan iblis yang sangat rakus akan kekuasaan dan kau sudah mendengar tadi bahwa ada orang yang menjadi sumbernya kan itu adalah aku,.

Aku yang telah mengawasi mereka namun mereka berdua saat itu tahu akan keberadaanku dan mereka pun berhasil membunuhku, namun aku terus berlari dengan membawa bola itu dan saat malam itu aku melihat seorang anak kecil dan ternyata aku baru tahu sekarang bahwa dialah anak itu..ya Naruto, aku tak sengaja melihatnya dipinggir sungai sendirian akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan bola itu diraga anak itu secara diam-diam, sebenarnya aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini sebab kalau begitu maka kedua orang itu tidak akan tahu aku menyembunyikannya dimana dan anak itu atau Naruto dia pun langsung pingsan di tempat itu, aku ingin membantu namun tak bisa akhirnya aku berlari jauh agar keduanya tak tahu dan aku pun mati tapi arwahku datang lagi ke anak itu dan ternyata ia baik-baik saja namun sepertinya ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu dan saat itu aku mulai menyukainya karena anak selalu tersenyum hingga haal itu terjadi dan kamu tahu sudah kejadian kehidupan Naruto kan.

Oleh karena itu sampai sekarang aku terus ada disampingnya namun, ia tak akan bisa merasakanku. Tapi ternyata kita memang bernasib sama yaitu menyukainya.

" Hei, apa maksudmu dengan aku yang menyukainya ?" tanyaku.

" Memang begitukan Neji, aku tahu dari sifatmu itu, tapi sekarang bukan hal itu yang menjadi permasalahan sekarang akan ku katakana bagaimana mengambil bola itu yaitu kau harus membunuh Naruto karena baik raga ataupun bola itu sudah menyatu apalagi sudah bertahun-tahun bola itu ada didalam raganya, aku juga tak habis pikir namun memang inilah resiko jika bola itu tertanam di tubuh seseorang. Mungkin itu aja sekarang aku harus pergi karena waktuku untuk menjaganya sudah habis dan ini semua ku serahkan kepadamu Neji semoga kau bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya lalu ia pun menghilang.

Lalu aku pun terbangun dari tidurku dengan wajah yang berkeringat, namun ini masih malam sedangkan ku lihat Naruto yang memandangku sepertinya ia sedikit terganggu akan diriku tadi.

" Neji apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya aku pun hanya bisa merenungkan kata-kata itu dan aku pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan semua hal itu. Entah sudah berapa jam kami lewati aku yang terus menjelaskan dan Naruto yang mendengar dengan serius.

" Baiklah kalau itu memang yang harus dilakukan aku mengerti," ucapnya sedangkan aku hanya bisa membisu.

" Tapi, kenapa kau tak mau hidup dan menyerahkan semua ini terjadi ?" tanyaku.

" Karena aku, tak memiliki lagi orang yang aku sanyangi semuanya telah meniggalkanku jadi buat apa aku hidup," jawabnya aku hanya bisa mematung dengan apa yang baru ia katakan.

" Apakah kau tidak mengerti juga Naruto banyak orang yang menyanyangimu, mulai dari Hinata, Hanabi, dan terutama aku Naruto…" ucapku.

" Maksudmu apa Neji ?" tanyanya lagi, aku pun menghelakan nafas.

" Naruto…aku Hyuuga Neji menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu memang ini aneh namun aku benar-benar menyukaimu," balasku sedangkan dia hanya bisa melongo dan kemudian ia pun tersenyum kepadaku.

" Sebenarnya aku juga Neji, kau telah membuatku seperti hidup lagi aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah. Akhirnya ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dan mulai menghilangkan jarak kami, bisa ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa rambutku dan kedua bibir kami pun bertemu dan malam ini aku Hyuuga Neji adalah pemilik pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

Namun tak lama ku lepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya ku lihat mukanya yang merah padam lalu ku bawa ia kembali dalam pelukanku tak lama dia pun melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapanku.

" Neji, sebaiknya cepat kau ambil bola ini dan serahkan kepada sang mulia, aku sudah siap akan hal ini Neji" ucapnya padaku.

" Ta.." belum sempat ku bicara ia pun memotongku dan menaruh telunjuknya tepat di bibirku.

" Neji, walaupun aku mati tapi ingatlah suatu saat kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali dan bersatu dan cara untuk membunuhku kau tinggal memotong sayapku ini ya…sayap bagi malaikat adalah sebuah nyawa," ucapnya lalu aku pun mengambil sebuah pedang peninggalan keluarga ku dan ku hempaskan ke tubuhnya dan darah keluar dari belakang punggungnya, aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa isakkan yang ada hanya air mata yang keluar dari mataku. Lalu aku berjalan ke arahnya.

" Ne-neji..selamat..ukh tinggal..uhuk…ki-kita ukh pasti akan bertemu kem-bali.." ucapnya lalu ku dekatkan wajahnya dan bertemula bibirku dengan bibirnya untuk terakhir kali, dan ia pun langsung menghilang seperti debu dan hanya tertinggal sebuah bola berwarna sapphire indah seperti matanya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengutuki diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menyelamatkan rang yang paling ku cintai.

**Normal pov **

Keesokan harinya Neji menjalankan hari-hari biasanya. Dan saat ia di ruang makan ia heran kenapa adik-adiknya tak menanyakan Naruto bukannya kemarin malam mereka sangatlah senang atas kedatangan pemuda itu. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dan dibalas

" Siapa itu Naruto?" oleh keduanya, Neji hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berarti tak ada yang ingat kecuali dirinya sendiri. Setelah makan ia pun bergegas menuju sebuah bukit yang kemarin ia bersihkan.

Dan terlihatlah dua sosok ya seperti yang dikatakan Naruto bahwa ia bisa mengembalikannya ke kuil itu dan pasti kan menemukan dua orang yang berdiri disana. Lalu ia pun menyerahkan kepada kedua orang itu serayah membungkuk di hadapan keduanya

" Neji kau tak usah begitu sopan dengan kami karena karena kau keadaan semakin membaik, kamu bisa memanggilku Rhaiz, aku adalah The God Of The Light dan yang ada disampingku adalah Rhaken, The God Of The Dark," ucapnya The God Of Light. Lalu Neji pun bangkit dan menatap mereka dengan wajah yang datar.

" Kau, tak perlu sedih seperti itu neji pasti ia akan kembali dan kami mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepadamu dan kami akan segera pergi selamat tinggal Neji semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap the god of dark kali ini. Dan Neji pun hanya bisa menatap langit yang kini menjadi biru dengan indahnya.

' Aku harap kita bertemu lagi Aaruto' ucapnya dalam hati, lalu ia pun pergi dan meninggalkan semua kejadian ini namun hatinya akan terus mengenang seseorang yang sangat berharga dan tak akan melupakannya untuk selamanya.

fin

WAAA…maaf ceritanya…gaje kah? Aneh kah ?

Sebenarnya..saya nggak terlalu suka cerita yang angst tapi apa boleh buat...

Dan rencana saya selanjutnya sih mau buat sequelnya…

Tapi itu terserah readers mau atau nggak..

Kalau ada yang mau tunggu sekitar satu kalu nggak dua minggu lagi soalnya saya mau ngerjain tugas sekolah saya yang SANGAT MENUMPUK…gila tuh para guru mau buat aku liburan atau nyiksa sih..hiks..hiks… tapi ya inilah teriko jadi pelajar.

Ya sudah sekali lagi maaf atas fic saia jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi…

Saya terima semua review ..tapi kalu flame juga tak apa yang penting itu menbangun saia supaya membuat fic yang lebih bagus lagi…

Dan saya ucapkan selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Sekian tapi review ya…ditunggu…

R

E

V

I

e

W

OKE…DI REVIEW..ingat..


End file.
